


Baby Boy

by diphylleia_grayi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Gambling, Jongin is a Little Shit, M/M, Wonshik is a proud grandpa, badass Taem is secretly a puppy, clearing out my archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleia_grayi/pseuds/diphylleia_grayi
Summary: “We’re not the only people in his life anymore, Wonsik-hyung,” Jongin stage-whispered, as if this were something scandalous. “There’s another man.”





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Baby Boy' by HIGH4.

It was fun watching these people, watching them try to outsmart him or even just throw him off. They queued here in the pub every Friday night like he's some sort of celebrity; people he’d beaten time and time again and people who hadn’t realised he’ll beat them time and time again being awed by his talent again and again. The last of the lot were sat around the table now, all with cards in their hands and watching him closely whilst attempting to look perfectly in control.

Taemin gave them a serene smile. “Oh, I zoned out for a second there. Is it my turn?”

One of the newbies nodded curtly. He’d been having terrible luck, and had resigned to his fate a long time ago.

“Ah, I see...” He took his time looking at the cards played, at the cards in his hand, and frowned – only slightly, as if he’d meant to hide it, and the sudden change in atmosphere almost made him laugh out loud.

“Sorry, guys.” He slammed down his cards, quirked an eyebrow. “Game over.”

Someone groaned. “I’m never doing this again.”

“How are you going to succeed in life if you give up so easily?” Taemin asked, leaning forward onto the table. “I’m the best person to practise with. You won’t find many people as nice as me.”

Beside him, Wonsik let out a snort. “He just wants your money. Pick your fights more carefully next time.”

People slowly drifted away, either voicing their annoyance or vowing to beat him one day, and Taemin smiled and nodded. Once they were all gone, he ordered snacks with their money.

“I’ve played against you maybe a hundred times now,” Wonsik said with a sigh. “If I have, then I’ve lost 99 of those games.”

“Yet you still keep doing this,” Jongin pointed out, sitting down on a now-empty chair on Taemin’s other side. “How are you not broke yet?”

“Jongin-ah, I assure you, I am very, very broke.”

“He’s not that broke,” Taemin chimed in. “He keeps taking my hard-earned money, so I’d know.”

“You _let_ me. Stop making yourself seem like a victim, you evil brat.”

Taemin placed a hand over his heart. “You hurt me so much when you say those things.”

“Stop pretending you have a heart,” Jongin said with a laugh, reaching over to flick his hand. When Taemin retracted his own hand, Jongin placed his on Taemin’s chest. “Nope, not feeling anything.”

Taemin scoffed. “I can’t believe you two. You’re supposed to be my friends, but you’re all fakers like these guys here.”

Wonsik frowned. “How are they fakers?”

“They’re bunnies pretending to be lions,” Jongin replied, rolling his eyes. “Because they act like they have nothing to lose when they do.”

Taemin shook his head. “That last part’s not true, hyung. He’s exaggerating again. They’re fakers because they claim they know what they’re doing.”

“Jongin-ah, why are you trying to make me hate my friend here?”

“Why would you want to be friends with this loser in the first place?” Jongin returned, sticking out his tongue at Taemin, who raised his eyebrows.

“I’m the one with the money, so who’s the real loser here?”

Wonsik grinned. “Ooh, harsh.”

“Hyung.” Jongin stared. “You have no money either.”

The eldest had opened his mouth to retort when Taemin’s phone vibrated. “Who’s contacting _you_?” he said instead, surprised.

Taemin let his jaw swing open, though his attention was focused on replying to the text he’d just received.

“We’re not the only people in his life anymore, Wonsik-hyung,” Jongin stage-whispered, as if this were something scandalous. “There’s another man.”

Silence. Taemin looked up and found that Wonsik looked more like a proud grandfather than ever, which was really saying something.

“Taemin-ah...” he began, ignoring Jongin’s chuckles. “I give you my blessings. Is it the one that you’ve been crushing on since forever?”

“It wasn’t for-”

Suddenly grabbing Wonsik’s hand, Jongin tilted his head back to gesture towards the entrance. “There he is now.”

Taemin was on his feet before Wonsik even looked up, striding towards the distracted man wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. His phone vibrated again, and Taemin glanced at it quickly before slipping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’m right here.”

Minho started, but relaxed almost immediately and slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Why do you always try to scare me like this?”

“I can’t help it,” Taemin chuckled, pressing his lips to the elder’s cheek. “You’re just really cute when you’re surprised.”

Minho rolled his eyes, but the colour on his cheeks was perfectly visible even under the harsh lighting. “Where are your friends? I should introduce myself.”

“Nah, they won’t mind if you don’t. We can do it when you’re less tired. But if you want to know what they look like...” Taemin gestured to where Jongin and Wonsik were sat, still grinning and now throwing lovehearts at them. Minho waved back before forming a loveheart with his own hands, and the other two blanched.

“Shall we go now?” Minho asked, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Just a second.” Taemin shot his friends a thumbs-up and grinned as they inched away from each other. “Yeah, let’s go.”

So they left, with Minho telling him about his day at work as they stepped outside into the cold-

“Do you want my jacket?” Taemin said immediately, already draping it around Minho’s shoulders. “Aish, what are you doing dressing like that in this weather?”

“Won’t you be cold?” the elder asked, wrapping it tighter around himself. “It’s not fair that you’re the one who suffers after you made sure to dress well.”

“How can I be cold when you’re here with me?” Taemin replied, earning himself an eyeroll. “Just looking at you makes me burn up.”

Minho was smiling. “If you don’t stop being cheesy, I’ll kiss you.”

“Would you?” he said hopefully. “Where? How many times?”

“So greedy,” the elder said in amusement, taking his hand, and Taemin was only too happy with this development. “Where’s your car?”

Taemin gave him directions, let Minho lead him there, but Taemin insisted on opening the door which earned him another eyeroll.

“Where are we going?” Minho asked, once Taemin was the wheel.

“Your place. You need to sleep well – I’m starting to see bags under your eyes.”

“But Taemin-ah...” Minho leaned across, placing his hand on the younger’s thigh.

“When I have enough to afford that holiday without having to go without food for a few weeks,” Taemin said firmly.

Minho shook his head fondly. “What is your obsession with this holiday?”

“I’m gonna make it special for you.” It was that simple. “I got a lot today. Maybe if Wonsik-hyung doesn’t rob me again, we could go pretty soon?”

“I have no idea you’ve got planned, but...” Minho looked up at him, a small smile on his face. “A holiday with my Taemin? I know it’ll be fun. You do whatever you want to do.”

Taemin looked away. “Say that again.”

“Huh? You do whatever you-”

“No, not that.” His entire face was red. “The bit- Before-”

“...My Taemin?”

He made a strangled sound.

Minho was holding back gleeful laughter now; Taemin could feel it. “Taemin. My Taemin. Hey, look at me.”

He looked, and Minho pressed their lips together before he could react. “You’re my baby boy,” he murmured, still grinning. “Only mine.”

“I’m...” Taemin said shakily, his eyes fluttering closed. “I’m happy with that."


End file.
